The invention lies in the field of transport and conveying technology, in particular of intra-logistics, and relates to a roller-guided conveying element for a conveying facility, in particular for a suspended-conveying facility. The conveying element includes a basis body, several rollers, which are rotatably mounted on the basis body, at two sides which lie opposed to one another, as well as a holding member for holding, in particular for the suspended holding of an object to be conveyed, the holding member being arranged on the basis body.
The invention moreover also relates to a conveying facility, in particular to a suspended-conveying facility with several such conveying elements, as well as a longitudinal guidance body that forms a guide channel, along which the conveying elements are rollingly movable for conveying, in particular for the suspended conveying of objects.
In automated warehouses, extensive production facilities and very generally with the conveying of goods, there exists the need to convey goods between processing stations, to intermediately store them in warehouses and to retrieve them again from the warehouses, as well as to prepare them for dispatch, by way of suspended-conveying devices.
Thus it is known from the state of the art, to convey objects such as clothes, but also conveying pockets receiving a conveyed article, in suspended-conveying devices by way of conveying elements which roll along a guide profile via rollers.
The published document EP 1 690 811 A1 thus, for example, describes a transport system for suspended objects, with a guide profile forming a guide channel, in which holding elements are displaceably guided by way of a roller pair. The holding elements are moved by bolt-like dogs of a driven driver chain.
The published document DE 10 2010 010 107 A1 describes a conveying facility for conveying and accumulating suspended objects with a driven driver chain, which is mounted on a guide profile and, below this, with conveying elements, which are mounted on rollers and on which objects are suspended as the conveyed goods. The conveying elements are transported in a conveying direction by the driver chain and when necessary are held up and accumulated by way of stop device. The drive of the conveying elements is effected by way of dogs, which are arranged on the underside of the driver chain and which engage on the basis body of the conveying elements.
Known conveying elements, also called holding elements in the state of the art, have the disadvantage that their guidance is quite unstable and the holding elements therefore tend to oscillate or wobble in the case of rapidly changing accelerations. This, amongst other things, is due to the fact that the rollers only form two contact locations to the guide profile and these contact locations moreover lie at the same height, considered in the conveying direction.
The known conveying elements as a result are particularly suitable for lightweight conveyed goods, such as clothes for example. The conveying elements, however, are not particularly suitable for conveying comparatively heavy objects. This is due to the fact that the contact of the guide rollers is insufficient for a stable guidance, as has already been mentioned. The high inertia forces of heavy conveyed goods, which inevitably occur during acceleration, can hardly be controlled at all due to this.
A control of the inertia forces arising with accelerations during the conveying, however, is an absolute requirement for the reliable operation of the conveying facility, particularly at comparatively high conveying speeds.